Put Your Arms Around me
by Collected-Disaproval
Summary: My story you ask? Would you rather the truth or an enjoyable fib? Well the truth is.... BxJ and BxEmb who knows at this point! fixing up the story! making it better hopefully!
1. New Beginnings

….and the fun begins!

* * *

My story you ask? Would you rather the truth or an enjoyable fib?

Well the truth is, I can see and speak to the dead.

My mother passed away when I was seven years old. My father, who knows where the dead beat bastard lives', so I was left in this world with out a penny left to my name. I am forced to live in a tiny dreary town called _Forks_. It's awful there, it is the most depressing rainiest place on this earth, so I have heard from Cee Cee, my best friend back at the New York Foster care home.

It's been my jail cell since the awful day my mother left me. But you see my life is not as dark as it sounds. My mother came back to me. She explained the whole ghost seeing thing to me. She taught me all I know.

My mother is the most beautiful sight I have ever set my eyes on. She has soft ringlet curls that shape around her face. Her hair is cut to her jaw line. She has creamy white skin that looks as if she was made as a porcelain doll.

I my self have been stuck with the same white skin but my skin gets ruined when I am in the sun and my freckles come out to torture me.

I am not covered in them I just have spots of them were ever the sun hits.

I have inherited my mother ringlets also. But they are not as angelic looking as hers.

I have an awful hour glass shape. I hate it; I do not enjoy my chest being stared at my opposite sex. But I do enjoy my shape next to girls like Jessica Stanley whom may I tell you she is incredibly self loathing.

She reminds me of a leech, attaching her self to someone who can gather attention and she sucks and sucks until there is no more for that person to give.

Oh and I am stuck living with the only living relative known to me who is the dead beats brother of all people. He's a quiet man, very much like me, I like the privacy I get with him. He doesn't press me about anything, so far.

I am grateful Charlie has put up his house for me to live in with him. Before him I was bouncing around in foster homes and terrible care takers who would beat you just to have some fun in there day.

So there is my story. I have been beaten by the many caretakers who have brought me into there hell holes, I have been beaten by other girls who felt I was too pretty or their "boy friend" looked at me I have even been beaten by the girls boyfriends who didn't like when I told them "no" .

Let's just say I learned to fight the hard way.

…Oh! And my name is Bella Swan.

So now I am sitting in the front seat of the curser with Charlie on the way "home". My mother is in the back seat talking a mile a minute.

"He's always been so gentile darling' I should have gone for him I tell you. What a mistake I have made. If I knew what I know now I tell ya." I just smile ignoring her.

I don't want to freak out Charlie the first day. That would be awful.

"What a mistake Bella I can't believe I couldn't see that then I swear I would ha…"

"So um Bella um yeah, I have gotten you a …a vehicle. It's not the newest, but it is nice and solid." Charlie breaks the silence between him and I.

"Oh my gosh Bella he got you a vehicle. See what I mean he's the best person you could be with I promise you that!" My mother exclaims in the back seat. Her voice is higher pitched with excitement.

"Oh wow Charlie, you didn't have to do that I was going to find a job and work for one. I don't know what to say" I smile gently at Charlie.

"Well I got it from Billy Black he's one of my friends. It used to be his truck but he is now disabled and has gotten a smaller vehicle that is easier for him to get in and out.

He has a daughter about your age. She's a real charmer, a heart breaker I hear. I think you guys should get along. You guys can meet the next cook out Billy has. She is the most wonderful cook"

"Oh that's cool. I can't wait to meet them both then if they are friends of yours." That has got to be the most I have heard Charlie speak to me since I arrived off the bus terminal.

It is raining in forks of course, very green, green moss, green tree tops, green "welcome to forks" sign green, green, and green. Oh this is going to be awful.

We pull up to a nice looking house. It is white with a white picket fence. There are blue shutters and a blue door. Charlie helps me carry my bag. Yes just bag, what can I say I haven't had the experience of shopping.

Inside the house is plain; there are white walls and a worn couch and chair. The first thing that catches my eye in the small living room is the huge flat screen television.

Charlie carries my bag up the stairs to a bedroom that is for me he tells me, my own room. "Yes!" I squeal in my head. Well I have never had my own room I was always sharing with someone. I cannot wipe the smile off my face.

Charlie opens my door for me and steps in and places my bag on the bed along the wall opposite the window and window seat which _someone_ is sitting on smiling. My smile is immediately gone.

Charlie leaves me to unpack my bag. Once he is out of the room and the door is shut and glare at the ghost sitting on _my_ window seat in _my_ new bedroom.

"Well as I can see you can see me, I am Jacob Black and you are?" _Jacob Black _explains to me, very rudely may I add. His hand is extended out in front of me for me to shake.

"Why are you in my room?" I hiss at him ignoring his extended hand.

"Oh my well you see here miss…." He looks at me his eyes widened with curiosity.

"Bella"

"Well _Bella _you see this is my room and has been for a very long time. So you see first come first serve." He says walking about my rooms and sits down on my bed.

I scowled at the occupant lying across my white comforter blanket sprawled onto the floor.

I had to admit, this new ghost occupying my room was gorgeous, His tan skin almost glowing in my room with the sun shining off the white walls with a tint of blue in it. His eyes are brown and depthless. He has defined muscles that his white shirt clings to.

I walk over and grab my bag throwing it were he is lying across my bed. The bag fall's rite through him. He sits up and moves over a bit giving room for my bag.

"Well Bella that was quite rude since I was considering sharing _my_ room with you and all." He smiles at me.

I just glare at him "your room? You were thinking of sharing _my_ room with me? Oh you have got to be joking, Your one funny fella ha ha. Now get out!" I say throwing my cloths down on my bed.

And with that he is gone.

* * *

Hello guys! Well here is my second fanfic. Wish me luck!

Okay my inspirations for this fanfic I would have to say would be The Mediator series by Meg Cabot (my favorite series since t twilight), A certain Slant of Light by Laura Whitcomb (my absolute most favorite book since twilight), of course twilight, new moon, and eclipse by THE Stephenie Meyer and I kind of have to say a bit of the Gemma Doyle Trilogy. So guys don't be haters ( :P ha I love that! it's geeky) please give me your opinions I listen to them always! And since my disclaimer is actually to four books…. This is the only disclaimer I will do but it lasts through out my whole fanfic!


	2. Stranded!

hey guys i have rewritten it kind of, if you read this chapter its pretty much the same as it originally was just some different wording umm i didn't change that much the ending is the same almost but very different i am posting this now instead of all the chapters at once because the next chapter will be different! and i know i suck for restarting maybe UL like it better or u guys will hate it i like it i think and i do this all the time! i drive my art teacher nuts with restarting every assignment over and over but in the end i end up with a perfect project so hopefully this is the last time il need to change this story. you dont realy need to read this all if it sounds too familiar like i said its just different wording and a different ending kinda lol its the same but its different. well tell me what you guys think while i am doing the next chapter up! AND i tryed getting all my spelling mistakesi tried my best with out someone checking it for me marshi's computer is messed up atm so tell me if i missed anything.

_I just glare at him "your room? You were thinking of sharing my room with me? Oh you have got to be joking, Your one funny fella ha ha. Now get out!" I say throwing my cloths down on my bed._

_And with that he left. "I'm better than I thought" I gloated alone. _

_After I shoved my clothing into the dresser Charlie provided for me, I went to explore around my room._

_The walls were white and plain, the sun shined in from the bay window danced off the walls as it began to set down below the earth's surface to allow the moon to come out for a couple hours. Out side the window I could see plenty of treetops that covered the earth next to the house. I found a closet that I could place my old tattered pink and purple duffle bag in, a door next to the closet I found a washroom, it was small but I had my own shower. I stepped into the washroom and looked at my self in the mirror. The girl staring back in the mirror at me had dark circles under her eyes. She looked happy though. Her eyes had a twinkle in them they have never had before._

_What shocked me the most was the girl in the mirror looked exactly like mum. Except of course the dark circles under her eyes. I pinched my cheeks to bring some color to them before I walked out of the washroom to go down stares to a lump lying across my bed._

_The big lump was actually Jacob black with a smug smile staring at me. _

_His head was propped up under his hands, brown thick hair was brushed out of his eyes so I could see the full smug all the way up to his eyes he had._

"_I don't care," I sighed "I don't care what you do but let me warn you I am sleeping in that bed tonight so when I get back up here I want my own privacy to get changed and you better not make a noise at all while I am sleeping" I threatened as I stood my ground with my hands on my hips and a leg propped out. "Got it?"_

_I turned on my heel and stormed out of my room._

_I wonder if Charlie can cook?_

"_I got pepperoni and a Hawaiian pizza; I wasn't sure what you would like." Charlie told me as he grabbed some plates for us._

"_Oh I like Hawaiian thanks Charlie" I guess that's a no._

"_So do you like your new room?" Charlie asked as he handed me two paper plates from a cupboard, I guess he isn't a fan of dishes ether._

"_Yeah, its… perfect" I smiled at him as he grabbed some styrafoam cups, Yep he defiantly doesn't know about global warming. _

"_There are some towels under the sink" he took a seat at the table opposite me._

"_Kay, thanks…" I said awkwardly. Our whole dinner was quiet except for the radio playing the new "Put your Arms around Me" song by Natasha Bedingfield song._

_When I thought I have given Jacob enough time in my room I said goodnight to Charlie and started my way up the stairs. I opened my door to see Jake sitting at the window._

"_Okay, okay I no I was just on my way out to let you change don't have a cow."_

"_What did you just call me?" I ordered but he was gone in a flash. I hate how they just materialize and dematerialize like that like "oh look at me I own the world I'll come and go as I please"_

_I huffed out a breath and grabbed an old t-shirt and some boy shorts and stalked off to my washroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed._

_I walked over to my bed quickly before Jake came back and took the bed before I could._

_Finally seeped into a deep sleep. I do not remember any dreams; it would have to be one of the most peaceful sleeps I have had in a long time._

_The next morning I awoke alone in my room except there was a note was sitting on the window seat. I picked it up slowly as I wrapped a housecoat around me and sat on my knees in the window seat looking out to the rising sun._

Good morning!

You are a wonderful sleeper. Did you know that you were talking to me in your sleep last night? I was shocked to hear about how good-looking I am. Well I left before you woke so that you could get dressed and I figured we could go for a walk. I will be back in a few so you better hurry if you do not want me to catch you dressing.

-Jacob Black

_Oh god he heard me talking in my sleep. That is exactly why I didn't want to share a room with that, that…dog! Uuhg! _

_And he wanted to walk with me? _

_Why what does he want? _

_Oh who does he think is exactly? _

_Like my boy friend?_

_Just because I am forced to share a room with the loser does mean I have to take orders from him like come on no man is the boss of me._

_All while on my rampage I had gotten dressed in a pair of ripped, faded jeans and a long sleeve shirt that clung slightly to my body. I fixed my hair the best I could and brushed my teeth. I was checking my self out in the mirror happy with what I saw he suddenly materialized behind me and let out a low whistle._

_I jumped pretty much out of my skin and my hand flew to cover my face. Jake began to chuckle at me._

"_Sorry I scared you. You look gorgeous. You did this all for me? I'm flattered I must be pretty darn "hot"" he grinned at me grabbing my hands away from my face and kissing my right hand and placed them down at my sides._

_I felt my face heat up immediately. Jake's eyes were pouring into mine as if looking for something, I had to look away it was too intense for me to continue with out spilling every secret I have ever had. He was still holding my hands at my sides, I have never let ghosts know I could see them for a reason and they have never tried talking to me or touching me._

"_You are really beautiful. I don't know what I have done to deserve such a beautiful girl in my room to share" he winks at me and let go of my left hand. "Lets get going" he began to walk towards the door dragging me by my right hand behind him._

"_Jake this is my room and I need my shoes…stop wait JAKE I need my shoes!" I was tugging my arm back from his unrealistically warm hand._

"_Oooh fine Bella Swan but you've got 10 seconds, one…two…three…." I ran to my closet and grabbed my only pair of shoes, which were pair high tops that I have recently bought with the money I receive from the government because of the loss of my mother._

"_Okay I am ready now we can go." I smirked at Jake. _

_He is so good looking, how a ghost could be so good looking like my god!_

_Jake dragged me practically through the whole forest behind my house till we found a hot springs pool of water. "So um what did you bring me here for?" I questioned him while sitting on a big warm rock._

"_I have never brought anyone here with me…I thought it would be nice to share with someone. And why not share it with the person who is sharing her room with me…"_

"_Oh, well it's beautiful here I am glad you brought me here now." I said while picking a yellow tulip. It stay quiet for several minutes, I made my self comfortable placing my shoes up beside me, I then rolled up my pants to my knees and dipped my feet into the surprisingly warm water seeing as it was still only spring time. I sighed taking in all the beauty around me, the red and yellow tulips, and the purple little flowers covering most of the forest floor. Patches of wild orchids were growing across the spring from me. The sun was beating its heat on me through the treetops._

_All around were butterflies and dragon flies fluttering around. Bees landing on an odd flower sucking up its nectar from one flower to another until I got full and flew back to its home._

_I leaned back on my elbows soaking in all of its beauty._

"_Look" Jake whispered to me. You wanted to whisper here to keep everything in its place. I looked to see were Jake was pointing and saw a huge caterpillar. It had to b like as big of a sausage. It had multiple colors on its fuzzy body. There was red, blue and yellow with green stripes running down its body._

"_Ohh my gosh" I smiled while covering my mouth looking at its huge body. "Imagine what he'll look like when he becomes a butterfly. Oh what a sight that would be Jake can you just imagine the huge butterfly it will make? Its colors all mixed on its wings, bright red and green and of the yellow. The blue oh my gosh Jake that is so magnificent" I exclaimed all in a whisper._

_In the corner of my eye I could see him smile as he stared at me. Time passed it felt like minutes maybe even hours and he just started at me while I pretended to continue looking at the caterpillar. I began to feel self-conscious. I felt my face heat up and I tried to turn my face away from him so he could not see that I felt embarrassed._

_He then grabbed the side of my face turned away from him pulling my face lightly to face him he stared into my eyes just as deep as he did back in my room. _

_I tried to look down away from his gaze. He wouldn't take that from me though and he tilted my chin up towards him and he pressed his lips to mine as light as a feather. I sat in shock for a couple seconds, I guess he noticed and pulled away from me and looked down at the water._

"_Sorry" he whispered to me before he dematerialized leaving me in the middle of know were alone. _

_He kisses me like that then leaves me stranded! _

_How _**dare**_ him. _

_What am I suppose to do?_

_He's trying to kill me to have the room all to him self!_

_How exactly am I suppose to get back home? _

_I closed my eyes in frustration trying to keep calm. _

_Please come back, please come back, please. I was begging in my head on the verge of an emotional break down._

_I then herd a twig break somewhere close to me. I opened my eyes expecting to see Jake back to take me in his warm muscular arms and kiss me and never stop. _

"_I knew you wouldn't just strand me out here all by myself" I said as I spun around expecting to find Jake sneaking up behind me. But when I trend there was no one there, I spun around again facing another direction where I herd some leaves rustling._

_My heart half hopped out of my chest when my face came in contact with a navy blue cotton shirt._

_Attached to that shirt were two snow-white muscular arms that were encircled around my waist keeping my balance for me. On top of some model shoulders was a beautiful face shaped perfectly like a god's. His auburn hair blew about in the wind highlighting his dark Carmel eyes._

_He looked so angelic and innocent… very un-humanly beautiful._

"_H-hi" the teenager gave me a crooked smile breaking my starring fest. _

"_I am Edward Cullen; I'm sorry if I snuck up on you and scared you. I just herd someone talking so I came to check it out, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I am ok" I lied of course I was not okay I was in the middle of a forest with know clue of how to get back to Charlie's. "My name is Bella swan." I smiled and got up._

"_You look a bit lost, where do you live I can help you get back home." His musical voice sang. _

_I could wake up to that voice for the rest of my life, gosh I wouldn't mind that voice moaning my name Gee I wouldn't mi-_

"_Hello? Where do you live?" he spoke again waking me up from my day dreaming_

"_Uh um I am living with Charlie swan, I am his um…niece" I smiled at him as I slipped my shoes back on._

"_You almost don't sound so sure about that" he winked at me. His hand was extended up towards me to help me climb off the rock._

"_Yeah I am sure, it's just …it's a long story I don't want to bore you" I said looking at the ground for things to trip me._

"_Okay I won't force you to share even though I would like to hear." He grinned back to me as he took the lead, seeing as he was the only one here that knew where to go._

"_Well um my father is his brother but I do not exactly know my father I have never met him and my mother passed away when I was a child and just recently the found a relative and it was Charlie solo its kind of taking me a while to getting used to calling him my uncle." I said all in one breath_

"_Oh, that's cool, you talk really fast when your put on the spot you know? Your voice kind of get higher and higher too" he teased/_

_I could feel my face heat up, I was grateful he had his back at me and could not see me blush. _

_He stopped dead in his tracks so of course I walked rite into his back which was hard as rock. _

_I fell back onto my bottom and gasped._

"_Oh I am sorry I wasn't paying attention," I said while pulling my self back to my feet._

"_O-oh Bella I am sorry I shouldn't have stopped like that it's just… I um thought I saw something," he said helping me up. His eyes were now black as coal. Jake appeared beside me making me jump._

"_You need to get away from him rite now Bella" he ordered in a firm voice. I ignored him_

"_Oh thank you Edward that's okay it was mostly my fault I wasn't looking ahead of me," I said as I brushed a stray hair out of his face and then continued walking home with Jake following us watching every move Edward made_

"_So I guess I will see you in school or something tomorrow rite." He asked as his eyes started to regain its Carmel color._

"_Yeah I'll be starting school at forks high tomorrow" I smiled at him and leaned my back against the door._

"_Well then I guess I will be um seeing you tomorrow then… hey do you want a ride or something I can pick you up tomorrow and drive you home if you would like." He said in a breath_

"_Yeah that would cool." I grinned at him. Jake was standing beside me with a menacing look on his face before he pulled his vanishing trick. _

"_Do you have like an email or msn we could talk over tonight?" he asked shyly_

"_Yeah do you have a pen?" I asked as he pulled one out of his jean pocket and handed it to me as the door I was leaning on suddenly opened and I went flying back onto my bottom once again. _

_Standing inside the door beside me was Jacob black himself._

_Edward grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up to my feet. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked concerned. _

"_Yeah, stupid door" I said looking at Jake quickly._

"_Here" I said as I grabbed his arm and wrote down my email for him and placed a heart at the end of it. _

_It was silent for a couple of awkward seconds before he broke the silence. _

"_Well I guess I should get going"_

"_Okay I'll talk to you later then" I said as I stepped onto my tipsy toes and kissed his cheek before I turned and left a very shocked Edward outside my door and turned to a very fuming, pissed off Jacob Black and shoved him out of my way and stomped up the stairs into my room and slammed the door shut._


	3. Everything crammed in

so i guess its notvery different afterall lol. sorry guys but its kinda changed in the beginning and spelling mistakes and wording wat everi could find. nextchapter is new and has never been read before, its not even written yet! lol so il get on thta and il have it up asap. also it soundsa bit choppy but i didnt fix that yet i dont know what to fit in there to fix it but when i find out il post it again. review, explaind your guy's thinking share w/ me.

_I leaned back on the door and smirked. Men I tell ya._

"_What the hell was that? Do you have any clue what he is? He is dangerous Bella why couldn't you have just listened to me. Now he is going to keep coming back it's like feeding a cat. They will keep coming back. And he doesn't eat food for you to feed him oh no eats much worse…oh god Bella why could you have not listened to me!" Jake growled at me._

_I just ignored his rampage and touched my lips remembering his creamy cold skin. _

"_Shut up Jake I can't hear my self think with you growling in my ears" I cut him off. "You were the one who left me stranded out in the middle of know where. He came and helped me out." I scolded him as I turned on the computer Charlie has supplied me with._

"_Do you even know why he was out in the middle of know where? _

_Huh did you ask him that?_

_Do you know what he is? _

_No you don't that's a stupid question. He's a vampire. He was out there hunting. Hunting Bella, for blood."_

"_That is ridiculous Jake everyone knows there is no such thing as vampires. And so what if he is a vampire it doesn't bother me. Just because you're jealous…" I said as I was signing onto my msn. That silenced him "ha!" I thought._

'_You have one friend request from Edward Cullen. Do you accept?'_

_I clicked on the 'yes' button._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Hey beautiful_

_Isabella says:_

_Hey you, what's up?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Not too much how about you?_

_Isabella says:_

_Nothing important, thanks again for helping me home btw_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Oh, it was nothing really, I have been bored all day it was my excitement! Ha_

_Isabella says:_

_Ha ha that is awful!_

_Brb I am going to go and make a quick supper for Charlie._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Okay don't take to long. :P_

_While I was in the kitchen I found that Charlie really needed to go shopping. There was a lot of fish in the freezer so I grabbed one and started to cook it in a pan with some spices that I could find._

"_Bells come on you seriously can't continue on with this guy he will hurt you" Jake said stepping in my way when I tried to check out the cupboards for some rice. I stepped around and treated him like a ghost._

"_Bella please don't ignore me. It has been so long since anyone spoke to me or even saw me," he said as I jumped up onto the cupboard to reach for the rice. When I got it I sat down on my bottom to jump down but in a flash Jake was standing in-between my legs stopping me from moving._

"_Jake. Move... Please"_

"_No" Jake said stubbornly_

"_Jake" snarled at him "move" he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him._

"_Make me Bella," he said before he crushed his lips to mine with force for sure leavening a bruise there. This time I didn't wait to think about what was going on. I kissed him back with as much passion and force he was using._

_As I wrapped my legs around his waist he took me off the counter and walked towards the doorway that leads to the living room. My back and head is crashed into the wall as he leaned against me kissing me with so much passion I'm sure my head is about to explode._

_We are now making our way through the living room banging into each piece of furnisher on our way to the stairs. Getting up the stares was not easy in the end Jake put me down and I ran up the stares for Jake to appear in front of me picking me up again crushing me into the wall beside my bedroom._

"_Hey Bella are you there? I am home…oh my… what is that smell; it smells…mmm wonderful!" Charlie bangs in the door._

_"Oh, shoot!" I cursed under my breath as I was trying to push Jake away from me. It was no use he would not budge or put me down. He did not seem to care that Charlie was home and my supper was probably burning. "Jake…" I whined in his ear quietly._

_"Fine!" he grumbled while letting go of me as he kissed me one last time. "See ya later!" he whispered before he left._

_Supper with Charlie was quiet. I quickly rushed through dinner and cleaned my plate._

_"Hey speedy slow down you are going to choke or something" Charlie joked. Oh no. Edward was still waiting for me to come back and reply to him._

_"Ha-ha, okay, but I have to hurry up and get ready for bed because I need to shower and everything. I start school tomorrow and I do not want to be late or anything." I lied. Luckily since Charlie was distracted by whatever he found interesting on his plate. Everyone always knew how bad of a liar I am._

_"Oh… it is only 6:00. I thought we could go and pick you up some school supplies and maybe an outfit for tomorrow." Charlie said while shoveling another spoonful of rice and fish in his mouth._

_"Okay, we can do that. You do not need to I can wait till I have some mon---"_

_"Don't worry about it, Isabella. It's the least I could do for not being around all these years." Charlie mumbled as he stood and brought his plate to the sink. I was about to cut him off and tell him to call me Bella, like everyone else does, "No buts. We are going shopping and I am going to spoil you tonight. Now go and get ready or whatever. I'm going to go and wash up we will leave in five minutes." Charlie did not wait for me to answer he just left the kitchen up to the washroom._

_I practically ran up to my bedroom taking two steps at a time. When I was mid way I tripped but quickly caught myself on the railing. I stubbed my toe on the top step and groaned aloud. This was wood floor I was working with, for the love of mother earth!_

_When I reached my room Jake was not there. I walked over to the computer and woke it from its 'sleeping' state._

_The screen flicked on slowly. At first is was blurry and still dark but soon enough it was bright and vibrant as I read the text._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Oh dear god for being speedy you are quiet slow :P_

_Isabella says:_

_Ha-ha! Why does everyone keep calling me speedy today? Sorry I took so long. I got distracted. But I've got to go. Charlie wants to take me shopping for school supplies. So I will talk to you later then okay? Bye!_

_I signed off quickly not waiting for a reply so that if Jake decided to 'pop' up he would not get mad or something._

_"Isabella! Come on!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. "Call me Bella!" I hollered back to him while grabbing my high tops and a zip up sweater. I added my reply after addressing this, "I am coming Charlie! Just wait a second!" I checked myself over in the full view mirror before storming out the door._

_Again, I stumbled on the steps. Falling on the second to last step. Charlie chuckled at me, "Are you always like that?" I gave back a cheesy grin. "Yeah, I'm a klutz." I blushed a little as we got into Charlie's cruiser._

_I felt a little awkward sitting in the cruiser. I almost felt like some kind of convict getting arrested. Charlie made small talk about how I was doing and if I still needed any help with my room._

_"What will you need for school?" Charlie asked standing in front of a bunch of stores in the small 'mall' of Port Angeles._

"_Um I guess I just need one new outfit, maybe a pair of new shoes? And the necessities like pens, paper. You know?" I asked_

"_Okay um do you need um…" he glanced behind me at a lingerie store_

"_OH! God no Charlie I wouldn't put you through that torture!" I said extremely embarrassed._

"_Oh thank god!" Charlie exclaimed looking relieved. "If you need to you could run in there and I could go and check out the new tool store rite there" he pointed a couple stores down._

"_Erm…" I thought of Jacob and possibly even Edward "um okay I guess so I said blushing an even deeper red._

"_Okay here" Charlie handed me one of his credit cards._

"_How mu…" I was about to ask before he cut me off_

"_As much as you want just don't max it out!" he winked at me before he took off in the tool store._

_Inside the lingerie store it was quiet except for the sales lady and a small girl about my age with black spiky hair sticking out in almost possibly every angle. She looked so pretty. She Kind of like Edward._

_I looked away as soon as she looked over to me feeling my eyes on her. I picked up a blue lacy thong checking it out and placing it in my basket._

"_Hey Alice, oh you should have seen jasper there was a lady crying over the phone! He started sobbing rite in the middle of the hall!" I herd a voice I recognized from behind me. Oh god it was…_

"_Bella?" Oh dear god why here with a blue thong in my basket. I turned around blushing like a red rose._

"_H-hi Edward. What are you doing here?" I tried to smile._

"_Oh Alice needed to do an out on the limb shopping spree. She's a shop-aholic" He whispered as Alice hit his arm._

"_O-oh that's cool well I am going to finish my shopping see ya" I said turning my back to them and walking towards the back to the bras picking up a sports bra that was yellow and black. I grabbed two lacy ones also. One was a dark blue lace and the other was a nude colored lace. I also grabbed a plain looking one that I'm sure would be comfy. I then grabbed a couple of boy short panties and another thong._

_I then made my way over to some pajamas and grabbed a pair of white and dark blue polka dotted pajama bottoms and a small white tank top that I am sure is seeing through. I then grabbed a little baby doll nightgown and then I grabbed three pairs of little short shorts that came with matching tanks. All in all I spent under 150$ as seeing I got everything on sale being the thrift shopper I am._

"_150$ for all that?" I herd behind me. I looked to see Alice and Edward waiting inline with three baskets full._

"_Wow you are a good shopper Alice can't even do that and she has been shopping for years"_

"_Heh I just. It's not my credit card it's Charlie's. Well um see ya later bye!" I said practically running out of the store with my bag._

_Charlie then bought me a pair of Roca-ware (I do not know how to spell it properly sorry guys) jeans that fit nice and tight in the rite places all the way down to my ankles. We got a pair of boots that went half way up my calf and tied up in two bows on the side. For a top we got a white tank top with lace at the bottom and a button up Dickies shirt._

_After getting a couple of pens and notebooks Charlie took me out to Dairy Queen for some ice cream. I ordered a banana split, which I loved. We laughed and bonded a lot through out the evening. He was really a funny and caring guy; I was lucky to have him in my life._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Hey_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Hey you, what's up?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Not much just tired from Alice dragging Jasper and I through the mall. How about you? Aren't you tired it's like 12:30?_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Nothing just got my jammies on. No I am not tired I was having trouble falling asleep so I decided to check out my msn._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Aaa… that must suck. Not being able to fall asleep I mean. So jammies eh? Those new ones you picked out today?_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Ha ha I am not telling you. You perv :P yeah I am. So are you like stalking me or something Mr. Cullen? Because I believe that everywhere outside of my house today you have appeared._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Oops! You caught me :P lol JK I guess I was just lucky to see such a beautiful girl…what was it? Two times today?_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Oh stop it –sticks my hand up and flicks it forward- you are making me blush. LOL JK you are such a flirt you know that?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Well is that a crime? What can I say you force me to have to do it_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Heh. So um why are you not in bed aren't you tired?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Hah no I can stay up all night practically and keep going the next day no problem_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Oh well that cannot be too good for your health have you spoken to a doctor about it?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Oh no I am fine trusting me. I have been like this for years I do not need much sleep at all to keep me going._

_Isabella swan says:_

_Oh well what a disappointment to miss out on dreaming it is such a wonderful thing to have I would hate if that were taken away from me!_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Ooh yeah I miss my dreams I guess. What is the last dream you had?_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Oh Edward Cullen shame on you! That is personal_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Oh come on it is 21st century you know. You are such an old lady!_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Well first I am not old! You friggin old… geezer! Ooh buuuuurn! Heh jk :P and second my last dream um well it started out with me finding some money I have lost that day in the couch and I was at school and everybody was cats! I was trying so hard to understand the teacher for a huge test that was coming up but I didn't speak cat so I was freaking out and I woke up!_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Ha ha omg that is…weird. So did you find the money you lost in the couch?_

_Isabella swan says:_

_You know what? I actually did! It was strange_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Ha ha you Isabella swan are strange :P and I am not joking there_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Ouch that hurt. Almost ;P so what was your last dream?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_My last dream would be of me kissing this beautiful brunette…in a lacy blue thong…_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Oh you are nasty Edward._

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Ha ha I know! Im sorry I had to you called me an old geezer. I actually do not remember my last dream to well sorry.._

_Isabella swan says:_

_Well you know what? Pay back is a bitch. And I can hold a grudge and you better not blab to anyone about my blue thong_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_You better give me a kiss then_

_Isabelle swan says:_

_Ooh suttle are we? I do not get black mailed into giving kisses Edward_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_I am sure my two brothers would love to hear about that lovely blue lace thong_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Oh don't make me kick your butt_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_As if you could! I would never actually do anything like that of the sort I am just picking on you don't worry your secret is safe with me._

_Isabella swan says:_

_got out of that when I threatened to beat you up? Your scared admit it :P anyways I guess I should go and try to go to sleep. What time will you be here tomorrow morning?_

_Edward Cullen says:_

_Um how about I pick you up at 8:00 and we can grab some breakfast?_

_Isabella swan says:_

_Okay that would be kool. Good night Edward. Sweet dreams._

_Does anybody else hate the sound of an alarm clock? I do! It is just not the noise I want to listen to while wakening up. The constant 'beep beep beep' does really tend to make me grumpy at waking me up with such an annoying noise! But wakening to a very hot ghost kissing your neck, well that is the way to wake up!_

_I woke up to feeling these hot wet lips trailing along my neck and collarbone to my shoulder. I knew whom those lips belonged to._

_As I opened my eyes I saw that the sun had not even risen yet! Now anyway I do not get woken up if that sun is not up, I am not getting up!_

"_Jaaake the sun is not even up!" I whined, my voice raspy with sleep. "What time is it?"_

"_it -kiss- is time –kiss- to –kiss- get up –kiss- and take -kiss- a shower" with that he got up and left grabbing my sheets off me and taking them away. He left me behind my small white baby doll nightgown that ridden up very far up my legs, I must say. Good thing the night before I had put a pair of nice panties on._

_In seconds Jake was back on the bed kissing my collarbone yet again. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips brushing across my skin._

_His hands started to rub my thighs leaving a burning and tingling feeling in its trail._

_I felt Jakes chest above mine, his hand on my thigh. He used his other hand to lean across my bed._

_One of his legs slid between mine forcing my legs apart, although I would do it willingly._

_I opened my eyes from the sudden movement of the warm hand caressing my leg._

_Two warm lips trailed across my collarbone, down to the beginning of the fabric._

_I smiled to myself as I ran one of my hands through his hair. I certainly distracted him from making me get out of bed._

"_Would stop using your temptations to tempt me!" I had to laugh at Jakes use of words._

"_My what? My temptations to tempt you? To tempt you to do what?" I smiled and got out of the cozy bed. I made my way to my washroom, I was in need of a shower._

"_Never mind that. Bella, go shower. It is 7:30 you've got to be in school soon!"_

"'_Kay. But wont you join me?" I asked making the most innocent face I could muster up._

"_I would love to." Jake smiled at me grabbing my hand and dragging me across the cold floor to the washroom._

_I stepped into the steaming water and let it run down my body. I hadn't known my body was tense till I relaxed in the shower. Jake finally took the time to come in._

_I smiled sheepishly as I looked at him from head to toe._

_He had beautiful defined muscles all over his chest and arms down to his legs. I felt my face begin to heat up so I turned away from him letting the water run down my face._

_Two warm arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and looked at our skin contrasts. His golden brown skin on top of my white porcelain skin._

_(E/N Nothing other than a shower actually took place in the shower if you are thinking of it!)_

_After my shower I dressed in my new Roca wear jeans and sweater. As I began to tie up my boots over my pants, someone knocked at the door. I guessed it was Edward._

"_Come in!" I yelled so he could hear._

"_Good morning Bella." I stood up and smiled at him._

"_Hey you're on time!"_

"_You look magnificent in your new clothing." Edward's complement made me blush. I had to look away, anywhere but Edward, to stop blushing._

"_Do you have everything you will need for the day?" Edward asked as we walked out of the house._

"_I sure do." I grinned beside me, at him, as I slid my bag in the car with me as I followed in. "What is on the menu for breakfast?"_

"_Hmm…" Edward though for a moment before pulling out of the driveway and speeding off down my street. "I do not know. What would you like?"_

"_How about we get some Tim Hortins from the drive through? I am so craving the deli trio with Tim sauce and a Boston cream donut with chocolate milk." I smiled over at him mentally scolding myself for babbling._

_(E/N For those of you who don't live in Canada, so you don't know what Tim Hortins is, imagine it as a Starbucks. And those of you who don't live in the US and don't know what a Starbucks is than just imagine a coffee house. That serves food! And dounuts lol )_

"_Tim Hortins it is then" he gave me a heart-warming smile and got me the exact items I asked for previously._

_School was another story entirely. Did you know they force you to take four years of gym?! Like my god who needs four years of torturing. On the other hand, I did share most of my classes with Edward. However, I got to embarrass myself in front of him and his brother Emmett, whom I met today during lunch. Which consisted of me slipping is some sort of liquid on the cafeteria floor and falling, landing on my back staring up at the ceiling. It was even worse because I had already gotten my lunch and the tray flew in the air over my head, landing with a loud clatter just behind where I had landed._

_Not to mention, these two girls kept giving me nasty glares every chance they got. I do not even know what I could have done to make them hate me, but whatever it was; I must have really ticked them off._

_By then end of the day I was in quite the foul mood. People, they just annoyed me. I mean, they couldn't walk fast enough down the hall to save their lives. And they would totally stop right in front of me while I was trying to walk! So when the final bell rang, I pushed my way through the crowd. Pretty meanly, I must say._

_Edward was already waiting for me by my locker with a smug grin on his face._

"_What's that for?" I asked while opening my locker to grab my homework._

"_What's what for?" Edward asked watching me put on my rain jacket._

"_The smug grin plastered on your face, what else?" I shut my locker and flung my bag over my shoulder_

"_It was just fun watching you push your way through the crowd. Your face… it was hilarious to see." Edward says as we push our way through the crowd._

_The car ride home was very quick due to Edwards crazily fast driving. He seemed to have really good reflexes or maybe I just felt a safe feeling around him. On the way home he asked me every possible thing about myself. It felt like a test. I do not really know myself that well to be truthful. I wear all different kinds of styles. My moods are usually all over the pace, I enjoy all different types of music. It was…I was… weird._

"_Who is your favorite band?" Edward asked. We have been sitting in my driveway for just over an hour now._

"_Um, I don't really like just one band. I listen to like all kinds of music."_

"_Okay, what's your favorite color?"_

_I laughed, "I don't have a favorite color."_

"_Is there anything you can tell me about yourself that doesn't require an 'I don't know' or some explanation that you really don't have any favorites?"_

"_Not really. I can't honestly say that I like anything more than something else, but when I find something, I'll let you know," I didn't know what else to say and neither did Edward and so silence prevailed. I sat there and watched the sun go down. Charlie would be home soon and I wondered what Jake was doing. "Well I guess I should get going, so I can start dinner for Charlie and me before he gets home."_

"_Okay. Do you want to ride to school again tomorrow?" Edward asked as he started his car up._

"_Sure" I smiled over at him as I unbuckled my seat belt. Then Edward did the thing I didn't expect the most. Well not really, it was so Edward. Just I was not expecting it at that time. He went to kiss me. I quickly turned my face and let him kiss my cheek and I kissed his cheek._

"_You are such a great friend, Edward," I smiled and stepped out of his car and walked up to my house as Edward sat there dazed that I had just turned him down. I must say I was pretty nice about it._

_When I walked into my house I could hear banging up in my room and stomping. I quickly ran up the stairs, tripping on the last step and falling flat on my face. I quickly got up and continued my journey to my bedroom, where I could clearly hear the banging and cussing coming from now. Inside my room, once I opened the door, I saw my duffle bag on the floor half way to my bed with Jake trying to pick it up but it continued to pass right through him. The banging was from the wild energy he was giving off that was making everything on my walls vibrate._

"_What are you doing, Jake?" I asked. He looked up at me with hatred in his eyes. Tears were running down his bronze cheeks staining his white 'wife beater' shirt. He didn't answer me; he just continued trying to move the bag. The bag would only move half a centimeter every once in a while._

_I walked over to him to help him pick up the bag, which was a big mistake. As I made my way to him he stood straight up. I looked into his eyes and took one more step. He was then in front of me, breathing his unbelievably hot breath (for a ghost) in my face._

"_Why?" he whispered looking heart broken._

"_Why what?" I asked softly, grabbing his hand with mine before he threw my hands away._

"_Don't touch me," he said, even more heart broken than before. He took a step away from me. I quickly filled in that space and grabbed his hands._

"_What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, grabbing him into a hug._

"_What's wrong?" he scoffed at me. "What's wrong? You went behind my back and ignored me about Edward Cullen. You kissed him, right in the driveway. You flirted with him over msn." His tears were running uncontrollably as I hugged him tight. His face was buried in my neck. "But I am nothing but a ghost to you, right? So what you do doesn't matter because I am nothing but a ghost, I can't even pick up a bag," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around my waist firmly._

"_J-Jake you're hurting me" I whispered trying to get him to loosen his grip. After a minute he loosened his grip a little bit. It was still uncomfortable, but livable. "I didn't kiss his lips, Jake. He went to kiss me and I turned him down. I made it clear we were nothing but friends. I promise," I whispered the last part. I opened my eyes more looking deeply into his, showing him my soul; Showing him my truth. "I promise. If you stayed a little longer, you would have seen him sit there surprised I turned him down." I smiled weakly at him hoping to cheer him up. I could not stand to see him sad._

"_You turned him down?" Jake asked softly; His voice rough from crying a few moments earlier. I nodded at him keeping my weak smile pasted on my face hoping I would get to see his._

_Then it happened. The sum broke out from behind the wild rain. His smile reached his eyes. His beautiful eyes shined like the stars in the middle of a country farm field with no lights to out shine them. I felt all my insides light up and shine as bright as his eyes would allow me to. He grabbed my face roughly in his and kissed me with everything he had. I did what I could only do. I kissed him back with everything I had._

_Well my weekend was the most bore ingest weekend in the world! My weekend consisted of a lot of chia tea with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top, and also the worst part of it all, a bunch of old, dust books and a bunch of bull websites about how to bring a ghost back into this world. So I was sitting there on my computer looking through Google when I found a site with something that did not consist of stealing someone else body or killing a chicken for its blood._

"_Jake!" I whispered out into the night so I would not wake Charlie. I looked around my room waiting for him to pop out in mid air somewhere, but he did not appear. "Jake!" I whispered louder. It kind of came out in a hiss, well you cant blame me because like here I am working non stop, not even to sleep and he's who knows where in the world rite now._

"_Jake I swear to god" I growled_

"_What?" Jake whispered in my ear from behind me, making me jump a half-foot in the air of course. I turned around and hit him in his arm, which by the way…don't do. So while I cradled my hand I told him how we had to find his body, unbury it and listen to see if it were ringing, if it was not ringing then it was too late to try._

"_So you like want to um bury my body up and see if it rings?" Jake asked while twirling a piece of my hair between his fingers that had fallen out of my messy ponytail._

"_yes, and you are going to come with me because I am not doing this in the middle of day light and at night, its too scary to be in a cemetery By the way, where were you buried? I hope you were not cremated because that just messes everything up" I said as I added the web page to my favorites and got ready for bed._

"_Yeah I know were I was buried" Jake said as he sat down at the side of my bed._

"_So what are you going to do tonight?" I asked wondering where it is he disappears._

"_Um I was thinking of just staying here tonight I will just read or something, I have enough energy to turn the pages" Jake said sadly._

"_Can you sleep?" I questioned him as I turned on my side to face him._

_Jake sat there for a moment with a hard thinking face on "I don't know I have never tried."_

"_Do… a…you want to…try?" I asked awkwardly._

"_Sure it would be nice to sleep again." Jake said and he slid under the sheet I was holding up for him._

"_Good night Jake" I whispered and kissed the corner of his mouth before I turned my back to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Let's say the sheets and blankets on my bed… unnecessary to have with him there. He is incredibly hot for a ghost I thought ghost were supposed to like, you know…be cold. I have never touched a ghost before so I do not exactly know. Surprisingly Jake fell asleep before me for the first time in who knows how long._

_I had a funny feeling course through me while I fell asleep. It was as If I was floating on a warm and fluffy cloud. I'm not sure what I would ever do without Jake. What if I lost him when I brought him back to life? Would he go back to his past girlfriend?_

"_Jake," an unfamiliar voice echoed. It sounded as if the girl were trying to seduce him. "Jake, just leave her, you're done with her. Come here." a beach blond girl said. Her blond hair was curled and shaped around her face perfectly. Her face was perfect, her skin was clean and clear, her body had the perfect model's hourglass shape. She was beautiful. She grabbed my Jake's face and kissed him. "I love you, Jakey."_

"_Bells… wake up, babe… Bella…" Jake whispered in my ear waking me from my nightmare. "Are you okay? You started calling my name in your dream and then you started crying." I buried my face in his chest and fell back asleep quickly._

_I woke up to the sun breaking through the clouds shining into my bedroom. I grunted in displeasure. I have school today. I gently crawled out of bed leaving Jake with a light kiss on his forehead and went to shower._

_When I had my pajamas off I realized that I forgot my toiletries bag and wrapped a towel over my naked body and made my way back to my bedroom quietly hoping Charlie would not decide to wake up suddenly._

_I opened my door to see Jake was still sleeping peacefully. I grabbed the bag out of my underwear drawer and went to walk back to the door. Before I could make it to the door I stubbed my toe on my desk._

"_Oh tucker! I hissed. I looked down at my toe to see that it was bleeding, I grabbed some tissues and sat down at the end of the bed on the floor and cleaned the blood off while holding my breath. I was getting a little light headed._

"_Are you okay?" Jake startled me from holding my breath, a big gush of air came escaping out of my mouth and I pulled my towel around me tighter, making sure I was not popping out anywhere inappropriate._

"_Yeah," I blushed "I'm sorry I woke you, you looked really peaceful."_

"_Oh, its okay, best sleep I think I have ever had." he winked at me as he held his hand out to help me get up. I took his hand pulling my self up into his chest. He smiled down at me and lightly kissed my temple. "Did you sleep well? I hope I didn't squish you or anything."_

"_It was a very good sleep. Although you did say my name a couple times last night. Oh, Bells, oh do that again! Oh Bella," I grinned up at him. "So what was I doing?" I said with a hint of teasing in my eyes._

"_Well you were rubbing…"_

"_Jake! I was joking! I don't want to hear about your sex dreams, eww, Jake!" I playfully hit his chest (lightly because I learned last time it hurts!)._

"_It wasn't sexual, you were rubbing my feet. God, Bells, you're sick minded aren't you Swan?" he shook his head back and forth "Miss Swan here is a pervert! Pervert, pervert!"_

"_JAKE! I am not a pervert! I'll kick your ass!" I said giving him the most serious look I could conjure up._

"_P-e-r-v-e-r-tttt!" Jake said very slowly looking seriously back at me. I shoved his chest to push him back only to fall backward my self. He laughed at my attempt to push him and he pushed me back lightly. I went to shove him back harder. He then poked me right in the ribs and I squealed, yes squealed my god._

"_Does that tickle, pe-r-r-r-vert?" he poked the other side of my ribs. I tried my best to cover up my sides but he always poked the one I couldn't protect._

"_s-s-to" –pokes- "P!" I popped the 'p' as he continued poking my ribs._

"_Or what? You're going to kick my ass? Ha-ha," Jake said evilly as he poked me once more and my towel fell off of me to the ground. With in a millisecond he had the towel up and around me again before he planted his lips to mine._

_That kiss told me everything. That he loves me, cares for me, and feels a strong mix of other emotions like compassion._

_He bit my lower lip asking for entrance and I gleefully allowed it. I opened my mouth only slightly and Jacob shoved his tongue into me. Although it was meant to be rough I could tell that he was trying his best to restrain himself._

_Our bodies melded together perfectly. We deepened the kiss while my arms wound up around Jacob's neck and Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist and bottom. He pushed me a little roughly on the bed. It felt like heaven, if heaven included my Jacob._

"_I love you, my Bells." Jacob panted as he pulled away from me. We were both gasping for much needed air. What he said just made my heart soar far more than it already was._

"_I love you, my Jacob." I could hear his breathing stop momentarily. (Did ghosts really need to breathe? I don't know…)_

_He hugged my close to him while we just lay, on the bed, enjoying our moment._

_It was now 7:30 and I was going to be late for school. I got up and got ready pulling on a pair of black splash pants and a yellow tube top on. I put a white pull over sweater on that belonged to my mother that she wore when she went to forks high._

"_Hey baby, oh you look just like I did when I wore that sweat shirt." My mother appeared behind me as she grabbed my hair elastic off of my wrist and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, little hairs began to fall out everywhere, she grabbed a black headband that Charlie bought for me and put it on my head._

"_Hey momma" I smiled at her_

"_I used to put my hair up like this on lazy days or when I had a track meet" she smiled as she began to float around my room fixing my bed up and straitening up my books and CD's. "How have you been lately? I'm sorry I have been away for so long, nanny and I lost track of time over there you know?" she asked while she sat down on my neat bed._

"_Um well, I've been really good mom, I met some new people." I said, pretending to busy my self-looking for a book to read in M sip class today. (Homework class)._

"_Really? Does one of these people have anything to do with a certain ghost you have been sharing a room with?" she asked suddenly standing beside me holding a very scared looking Jacob by his ear. I suddenly burst out laughing at seeing such a huge boy take this from my tiny, almost fairy like mother. Who by the way makes it up to his chest when standing up strait._

_Jake looked at me, his eyes pleading for my help. When I settled down from my burst of laughter, and looking away from the funny pictures of my mother and Jake I turned around with a smile playing on my face. As soon as my eyes hit the scene of them again I burst out into another round of heavy laughter._

"_I…WARN….ED… YOU..JA..KE! I..TOLD YOU….TO GET OU….T IN THE…BEG…INNING!" I roared as tears streamed down my face. I was now sitting on my bed and looking away from them again._

"_Okay" I breathed a deep breath. I closed my eyes and attempted to face them once more. I turned my body to them with my eyes still closed. I then opened my eyes and burst into another even louder burst of a giggling fit. We were not getting anywhere with my mother holding Jake like that._

"_Okay mom…let go. Of him. Please" I squeezed into my laughter._

_Once I was settled down again I turned to them to explain this to my mom somehow._

_Once I was through with explaining why he was here I looked over at Jake to smile at him. But when I looked at him he was barley there. He was translucent looking. He looked like what I would imagine a ghost to look like it I did not see them every waking minute of every day._

_Jakes appearance each day was getting thinner and thinner. By the second day I could barley see him there anymore. I felt sick to my stomach. What would I do with out my Jacob? Jake came everywhere with me. The third day when I went to biology class a girl was sitting in Edward seat next to mine. She had dark hair, almost black. Her eyes a matching dark brown were innocent looking._

"_Hi" I smiled as I sat down beside her. "I'm Bella" I introduced my self._

"_Hey, I'm Samantha Black, do you sit here now?" She said with a cashmere smooth voice, her voice perky enough to fill a room with sunlight. Sam had a very warming feel about her. She was not extremely skinny like that Alice Cullen chick but she was defiantly not fat. She was...perfect. A bit short but everything about her went together in a warm cozy feeling. She was someone you would want to hold onto for the rest of your life. Just sitting here talking to her I felt happy and all my troubles were gone._

_Edward walked into the room just as Samantha was talking about a bon fire some people she was having because her brother was coming home tonight and invited me along because it was all boys and men going and she didn't want to hang out with someone like Jessica._

_Edward eyed her as he walked past her to his seat behind us._

"_Hey Bella, there's a seat here" he pointed out a seat next to him._

_I smiled at him "I have to sit closer to the front, eye problems" I excused poorly, not averting that I would rather sit with Samantha. "Sorry Edward" I smirked. "I would love to go with you, I don't know how to get there though, and maybe can I catch a ride with you?" I continued my conversation with Samantha like Edward didn't walk into the room._

"_Yeah of course, what's your dad's name? You look familiar." She asked with a curious look on her innocent face._

"_James swan. Do you know him?" I opened my biology textbook to last night's homework._

"_Ooh so you're a swan. My dad knows Charlie swan, I've never herd of James swan"_

"_Oh yeah I herd my father talk about Billy before he mentioned you also" I quickly pushed the talk of my 'father' out of the conversation. Mr. Barns walked into the class, several minutes after the bell rang._

"_Hey guys so just hand in your labs from yesterday day and you can all leave early" he announced hurriedly._

"_That's sweet, we can go home early now" Sam whispered to me as she slid her bag over her shoulder. I drove my truck home with Samantha following behind me. I haven't seen Jake since this morning before I left to school. He stayed home because he said he was too tired to go. At home Jake was nowhere to be seen I felt really worried. I ran up to my room quickly as Sam searched the fridge 4 a snack for us on the way to La Push._

_Samantha's room was something else. If you either stepped into or out of her room you would think you have entered a different dimension._

_Her room was painted with glossy black paint. That was not all. All across the black paint were colorful splashes of colors – it literally looked like someone threw many different colors of paint around the room. Most of the colors were neon, giving the room a glow. Along with the splashes of color were small shapes and figures._

_There were small and big stars and hearts around the room. All painted to stand out from its surroundings. There were also little drawings here and there. Like rainbows, books, clouds, a drawing of a bunch of people together, and many other symbols. The one that caught my eye was the one of a paw print. In another corner of the room there was a paint drawing of some kind of oversized wolf, or was it a dog?_

_The paw print was really detailed. It had little fingerprints on it, and looked very realistic. I shrugged it off thinking that Samantha might have previously owned a dog._

"_I love my brother so much I can't wait till he arrives home." Samantha said when she caught me staring at the paw print. I wondered what this really had to do with her brother. Samantha was still flipping through her drawers to find her bikini top._

_On the dark, yet bright, walls were other pieces of artwork. These were on paper or some kind of inanimate object ranging from large, fake, animals to small sculptures._

_There was a hand-sized cube with paintings on it. This also has an oversized wolf on it. On another side there was –what I guessed- to be a sloppy drawing of Samantha. It looked like it was drawn by a five year old. All the other sides have the face of a person or an animal of some kind on it._

_I knew for one that Samantha was an artist. The drawings that she taped onto her walls were all magnificent. Compared to me or anyone else that I knew she was a genius._

_There were mosaics, sketches, pastel drawings, computer designs, and even more paintings plastered over her walls._

_Her bed covers were velvet black although in the corner there was some blue Mickey Mouse blanket. I smirked when I saw it. Samantha seemed like a little child for a person who was in high school._

_I felt myself gape when I saw a sketch of Jacob on Samantha's bedroom wall. It looked exactly like Jacob himself without the color._

"_Catching flies!" Samantha shouted at me and she closed my mouth. She stared right behind me to a pile of dirty clothing._

"_YES!" Samantha squealed again. "I found it!" I turned around to see her dig through her dirty clothing._

_I had to laugh aloud when I saw it. It was black white and red with pandas all over it. It looked like the pandas were taking over the bathing suit, almost._

"_Let's go!" She dragged me out of the room with me still looking into the still, twinkling eyes of Jacob Black._

_It was weird when I compared them, they looked very much alike. Except that Samantha was of course a girl, a very pretty one at that and a girl Named Emily that was on a guy named Sam's hip. At the bon fire it was actually all guys like Samantha explained. There was how ever one other girl who sat by her self-looking over the ocean all afternoon. All night I hung out with Samantha, who was drooling over Paul every other second. When I was not with Sam I hung out with Embry Call. He was cute, big like Jacob and every other boy here. Half way through the evening everybody got quiet and stared over at the forest. It was weird how everybody suddenly got quiet with expectant looks on there face._

_Suddenly a shadow popped out of the forest and Samantha who was holding my hand tight in hers in anticipation suddenly went flying towards the bush._

"_JAKE!" she screamed and she her self became a shadow like the person she called Jake who I figured was her brother. I couldn't help but think of my poor sick Jake out in wherever he goes when he's not with me. That's when I seen Jacob Black Samantha's brother, my Jake emerging towards up. He was human, fully human. Everyone could see him. I ran to him taking him into my arms hugging him desperately._

"_Who is this?" his beautiful voice whispered to Samantha. He smelled so good._

"_This is my a. friend Bella Swan, Charlie's niece I guess." She said awkwardly. He didn't remember me, I suddenly let go of him to look in his eyes for any amusement indicating a joke. There was none, tears immediately sprang to my eyes as I took off running into the woods away from everyone._

_Jacobs POV_

"_JAKE!" my younger sister Samantha screamed as she ran to me, leaving a girl standing there staring at us in curiosity. Looking at her sent butterflies in my stomach, chills ran up and down my spine. The hairs on my arms and back of my neck stood up on end._

_IMPRINTED I thought. My heartbeat raced hard. Samantha didn't see to notice through her excitement to see me again. I was only gone for six weeks max. I always come back when I am killed. It comes with the werewolf territory, so does imprinting. As we neared closer to the pack and the girl recognition hit her face. She ran up to us flinging her self at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist so I could feel the wonderful feeling on holding._

"_Who is this?" I asked Samantha._

"_This is my. A. friend, Bella Swan, Charlie's niece. Bella let go of me and looked into my eyes searching for something before her eyes welded up in tears and she took off running towards the woods I just came from._

_Embry POV_

_As Bella took off running to the woods Jake went to go after her. I wanted to be alone with her. She was so intriguing and beautiful. When I saw her my body hair stood up on end as my world shifted and everything clicked in my head. She was my imprint. I went to go after her, catching up to Jake to tell him to go visit with everyone. He refused to go back so we split up to find Bella separately hoping to find her quicker. After about five minutes of walking aimlessly through the green forest I herd her muffled cries. I ran towards the noise to find her sitting by a stream with tears running down her face._

_I sat down beside her and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her towards me, her head rested on my shoulder._

_She was startled for a moment when I first held her in my arms but then slowly relaxed into my warmth. She looked up slowly from the ground into my eyes and I found myself face to face with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was stunned, she looked at me through those big chocolate pools, and her swollen red eyes were the most gorgeous things I have ever seen. It broke my heart to see her hurt._

"_Heyyy, babe, what's wrong?" I asked a soft voice as I brushed her tears away, Her cheeks turned the color of strawberries. I just called her babe, oh great, jeeze, Embry, scare the girl away with the first words you say to her._

_Her long dark brown hair hung over her shoulders covering most of her face, it had to be easily the deepest color brown that I have ever seen. She looked to be about five foot four, at least a foot shorter than myself. She was so beautiful, and smelled so sweet it was sinful._

_Her head shook against my shoulder which she had buried her face in. Gentally, as not to alarm her, I reached out with my hand under her chin and lifted her face up to level with mine. Her eyes were wet and swollen, breaking my heart into a million pieces; I couldn't stand to watch her be so hurt. I wiped my thumbs along her tear-streaked face rubbing them off. That's the way to win the girl of your dreams, just run your rough fingers against her soft delicate face._

"_No more tears, okay? Only smiles." I smiled a goofy smile at her trying to make her laugh. Her throat bobbed as she let out a small laugh through her sobs along with her tears._

_Bella's POV_

_It was then when this random boy who didn't even know my name held me at my lowest and was trying to make me laugh that I realized I was irrecoverably and permanently in love with him. I laughed only to choke out more sobs sounding like I had a frog in my throat or something. Could I be anymore of a dork?_

_With the back of my hand I wiped my new tears away and smiled at the boy as I pulled my self up strait in front of him._

"_Okay, no more tears." I promised looking at his beautiful dark brown eyes. As we made eye contact it was as if all the heartache I had endured just disappeared._

_He was so tall, and his hair was like black silk. His skin was comfortingly rough. And when he held me I could smell a warm musk smell rolling off of him in his heat waves. He was so hot, both temperature wise and in looks. Hell he was beautiful… okay he is fine as hell. I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. I couldn't even think nasty without my blush betraying me._

"_Bella!" I heard, I bounced back down to earth from my ride on cloud nine. It was Samantha calling me._

"_Isabella!" I also heard Jake's voice echoing through the forest._

"_I guess I should go back before they call my dad to get a search crew out here" My blush deepened even further. I scowled in my mind, I probably looked like an oversized strawberry, like the ones in the horrible yogurt commercials._

" _I suppose I should take my prisoner back and show her off" Embry winked at me as he stood up and helped me to my feet._

"_Bella where have you been?" Samantha whispered as she dragged me away from Embry. "Well there was this vampire that came up to me and totally kidnapped me from you and Embry came to my rescue" I joked smiling at her as Jake walked coolly into the house and wrapped a huge arm around Samantha's shoulder as his big brown eyes looked at me with confusion stinging in his eyes. "Hi, I'm Jacob" he introduced himself with smiled a shy smile on his beautiful lips. Yeah I know. _

"_Hi" I forced a smile onto my lips "I am Bella Swan" I have never seen Jake shy before._

_He looked completely confused recognition was all over his face he just didn't know from where. He couldn't remember me, that hurt. "Have we met before?" curiosity threaded its self in and out of his words._

"_Umm" oh Jake yes, yes we've met before when you were a ghost we are in love! In love? It doesn't sound the same anymore. Oh god now what if I tell the truth they will think I am totally crazy, Maybe I am crazy, oh god, oh god! Crazy Bella swan though she could see ghosts all her life only to find out as a teenager she has schizophrenia. I'm a skitzo "um I don't know?" I questioned sounding like a retard someone save me please!_

"_Hey Bella" Embry walked up to my side "do you want to go for a walk?"_

_He was saving me! Oh thank god. "Actually Em, I was goin' ta take her home she must be exhausted." Jake busted my bubble._

"_Well I kind of promised him earlier" I made a sorry face to him as I grabbed Embry's hand and squeezed it. "Come on" I said as I gave his arm a tug to lead me away from everyone._

"_Hey Bella" some big guy nodded at me; how he knew my name I didn't know._

"_That's Jared" Embry told me lightly close to my ear making me turn my face to find his face. I came face to face with him and smiled at him before I turned my head back before a full blush crept up on me._

"_Hi" another boy said to me, they all kind of looked the same with the short dark hair and the friendly giant tallness goin' on._

"_And that's Quill" he whispered again, I almost turned my head but quickly changed my mind still feeling my face burn red._

_I smiled at the boy named Quill who was holing a sleeping baby. "That's Claire"._

_I nodded my head as we continued to leave the bon fire full of people and Jake. Embry's hand planted his self on my lower back; very close to my bottom I must say was making me a bit nervous._

"_So where are we going?" I finally broke my own silence but still didn't look at him even if it was dark I'm sure my face shined as bright and red of Rudolph's nose._

"_Well if you would like to go home I we can walk back to my house and I can drive you or we can just walk around if you would like. Its really up to you"_

"_Um... well we can walk around a bit and then we can go get your car at your house…thanks by the way, you know for saving me back there" I smiled at him quickly before my face started to burn again when I noticed his eyes were on me as we walked._

"_Well I just couldn't ignore the screaming in my head for help." He laughed lightly. He heard me calling for help?_

"_You head my cries for help?"_

"_Yeah your really loud even in the forest I only found you because of your distress, I can't read minds or anything special like that I'm just…attracted to you… Kind of like soul mates." Soul mates? He thought him and I where soul mates? Like yeah sure he was an amazing guy, some would say a great catch but its still scary as hell to jump from strangers to soul mates we don't even know each other, well I wouldn't mind to get to know him because like I said he's great but gash! I wish my mom would help me out about now._

"_Do you believe in soul mates and love a first sight?" His rough hand slipped into my baby hand compared to his giant hand that I assumed from stuff I have herd would match other giant things._


	4. Beer

_And the must needed update finally! I promised this chapter would be dedicated to jakesgirl15 so this chapter is for her and I would also like to dedicate and say thanks to many people like Marshi of course, she is the best friend I could have ever dreamed of, loulou11288 a terrific person on the inside and out and amber is a jaspers girl who is always leaving wonderful reviews behind, I don't think threes a story or chapter I have written she hasn't commented nice things about. There are many others who are faithful readers like these three like:_

_lolangels0108_

_marieLONDON_

_lisalisa1_

_spunkyturtle_

_Subtly. Insane_

_NDbailey _

_Jennifer faith_

_Sweetnspoiledx93_

_Alexis _

_.BXJ_

_Pitcatian_

_Twin eclipse_

_Lone-angel1026933_

_So I would like to thank you al for reviewing and leaving your thoughts behind I very much appreciate them and I don't always get to reply back to your reviews to give thanks and answer your questions._

_I would also like to thank everyone who has added me to there favorites list and story alerts, I wont bug you guys to all leave reviews because I rarely leave a review behind my self. Well I am done know so I will write this chapter for you all you guys deserve it for waiting so long for me to write this._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Do you believe in soul mates and love a first sight?" His rough hand slipped into my baby hand compared to his giant hand that I assumed from stuff I have herd would match other giant things._

"_Well um.." I stuttered nervously as I tried to pull my hand away from him. "Not really" I smiled at him. _

"_I think it's a load of crap with love at first sight and say, like, I married… you? And you died its not very fair for me to live my life alone because you were the only person I could ever love" I felt my face heat up as Embry continued to stare at me. I nervously pulled my hand from his to rub my eye trying to hide my misbehaving red glow. Did I just use an example of marrying him? Oh god kill me now._

"_I see what you mean but love at first sight I think is very possible, like I had a friend who was dating this girl and her cousin came up to visit or something and the first time he saw her he was totally in love with his girlfriends cousin and there was nothing to fix that, and if she were to die today I think he would live his life on his own until he met up with her again…" Embry replied with out taking his eyes away from my burning face. _

"_I guess it depends on the person, like I wouldn't go out n start seeing other people rite away but I wouldn't sit in misery till I died myself.." I argued back._

" _I don't think I would wait either" he finally confessed._

_

* * *

  
_

_The rest of our walk was comfortably quiet, with the sounds of nature's children getting ready for the night to come. _

_We soon arrived to his house, it wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It was perfectly in between. All the lights inside were turned off indicating no one was home. He opened the already unlocked door and switched on the lights lighting up the hallway. _

_There were pictures on the green wall in wooden frames, by the door a small bench was placed with a couple pairs of men's shoes under it. _

_Embry's house smelled of a mixture of his musky smell and lavender. It was such a caressing smell, I felt relaxed from the smell rite away. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Hidden behind the house was a deck that sat on the edge of a lake extending an arm out further over the water. At the very end of the dock we sat with out feet dangling into the water in silence watching the sunset hidden beneath the trees. _

_I took a small sip of the beer Embry gave me when he asked why I had run from Jacob two times. What the hell do I say to that? Il sound crazy with anything I say. _

"_He just reminded me of someone" I whispered and took another drink to fill my mouth so I wouldn't have to explain. _

_We sat in silence most of the time once in a while he would ask me something that popped into his mind quite randomly. _

_Embry came back with four more beers in his hand when I was laying on my back staring at the spinning sky above me, I hadn't noticed he was sitting beside me again until he placed the bottom of the cool bottle to my bare stomach that was peeping out while I was trying to make the stars stop spinning. I squealed, yes I seed, and sat back up in less than a millisecond trying to grab the drink away from his hand before he could do something else to make me squeal like that again but his fingers didn't let go of the bottle, instead he pulled me towards him and lightly kissed my lips and looked into my eyes keeping his face very close to mine checking to make sure I wasn't refusing his lips before he crushed his lips to mine again._

_They were warm and tasted of his beer we were drinking. His hands slowly…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Ooh thas a mean cliffy I know! Lol don't kill me I am stuck! This chapter has to be the hardest chapter iv ever written I don't know where I am going with this story. So check out mypolls I have two up tell me wat to do what you guys see review n share your thoughts. The first poll is wether I should finish this thing up and stuff do tha 1 for me please cuz this story I don't know were im going at all! It sucks! Lol it realy sucks ive tryd fixing it I cant fix it ither I delete everything n start over or I quit n do something new I havntseen in fanfiction yet. So yea review do the polls I need your guy's help please! **_

_**Ive started reading a book recently called the gargoyle it's a good book its depressing bu t realy good its about this guy who is driving n drinking n he spills alcohol on his crotch pants n trys pickingup the bottle n crashes n catches fre and he wakes up in a hospital n his whole body is burned n his penis is gone! N it's a love story I like it a lot I miht refernce to it it all depends on what you gus do for the poll but it's a good book its written by Andrew Davidson. Some other books that I LOVE are the house of night series, amazing if u havnt read it check them out also there is the sookie Stackhouse series I love the books and the show true blood check that out too, and theres the nightmare series which I must say is like way u there with twilight maybe even beat twilight for me.. maybe… if u guys like these books I got plenty of other books I could recommend or maybe you can reomend to me to read because its boreing when theres no good books out that I can find that I like. So I am posting this at this point and in a week from today so next Friday night I was tally up the votes and go with what you guys think and wat I want so vote please because it because if u like this story and want to see what happens and u don't vote it could end up delted because I am realy close to throwing this all in the garbage! I also changed my name thingy I hope you guys aren't confused I know im worse than rrennee whos flighty I change my mind a lot and it's a problem that drives my art teacher nuts! So vote and share with me what you think!**_

_**kelsey  
**_


	5. VOTE!

hey guys, so ive seen that u guys wish i continue with the story and of course i will! but now i have a new poll up about the next chapter and what you guys would liek to see happen. its your choice pretty much and i wouldnt end this after ppl have said they wanted me to continue because alot of fanfictions ive read ppl quit and ithey just left me hanging and it irriates me lol. so yeah il finish. so i just finished reading a book called as she grows by lesley anne cowanits a good book i likd it i recomend it its not a book liek twilight or anything no fanntacy characters or anything just a real life book if u liek that stuff ul like this one. and like i recommended before the **_gargoyle by andrew davidson_** is a great book i didnt think i would liek its.. its a love story, it starts with this guy getting burned n its depressing but he meets this girl and she tells him these little tales of love usualy thata re heart breaking not so happy ending but happy at the same time.. if u get me lol. anyways i would liek to use one of thelittle stories in my stuff because i love them so much i obiously wont use word for word il look them up if i can and find information but i think u guys will like them. anyways the books its kinda a fantasy tragic love tale. i am in the middle of finally reading vampire acadamy ive seen it out for a long time but it just didnt look good to me so ive nver read it till now when i cant find any good books to read. Oh! and i dont no if u guys read it or if ive mentiond it before but theres a book called _**the summoing by kelley armstromg**_ its agreat book one of my favourts but the sequil is out this month! yay. i love books i spend way too much time and money on books, its awful. lol im a dweeb! anyways check out the poll and vote!

kelsey


	6. They'll go away

I think this is the longest sex scene I've ever written or read loam. I ono if thas bad or good but enjoy!

* * *

_Embry came back with four more beers in his hand when I was laying on my back staring at the spinning sky above me, I hadn't noticed he was sitting beside me again until he placed the bottom of the cool bottle to my bare stomach that was peeping out while I was trying to make the stars stop spinning. I squealed, yes I seed, and sat back up in less than a millisecond trying to grab the drink away from his hand before he could do something else to make me squeal like that again but his fingers didn't let go of the bottle, instead he pulled me towards him and lightly kissed my lips and looked into my eyes keeping his face very close to mine checking to make sure I wasn't refusing his lips before he crushed his lips to mine again._

_They were warm and tasted of his beer we were drinking. His hands slowly…_

_His hands slowly traced past my legs, up my waist before they slowly climbed back down my sides, finding the hem of my t-shirt. _

_His tongue played around in my mouth, flicking my tongue with his. I closed my teeth around his tongue lightly and smiled against his smiling mouth, he pulled back and slowly lifted my t-shirt off leaving only my lacy blue tank top on. Gently he kissed my swollen lips again then lightly traced tiny little kisses down to my neck, stopping at my jaw line under my ear and lightly nipped it with his teeth and kissed it before he moved his lips to my ear._

"_I want you so badly Bella" he whispered breathlessly in a raspy voice before he lightly took my ear lobe between his teeth and flicked his tongue to it as his warm palms slid under my shirt and rested on my sides, his fingers lightly resting on my back. _

_I shifted and lifted my leg over both of his and sat on his lap facing him with my legs straddling his sides, I bent towards the side of his face close to his ear "I suggest taking what you want" I whispered, hoping my voice sounded half as sexy as I wanted it to._

"_I plan on taking what I want" he said against my neck with his hot breath tickling my neck causing me to shiver and goose bumps to visit. He kissed the crook of my neck with his mouth open for his tongue to trace along my goose bumps and he lightly sucked on it then nipped at it with his teeth before pulling away looking at it with lusting eyes and kissing it. _

_Embry's lips made there way back to mine as we gripped each other closely, his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer to him and my fingers in his hair pulling his face closer to mine. He slowly moved his hands down to my butt, both of his huge hands covering my hole back end easily, he pulled my hips into his and moaned as I rubbed over him. _

_His eyes were closed as I rocked my hips again mimicking what he made my hips do a moment ago, I moved so tortuously slow and I kissed his neck before I bit at it rubbing my teeth along the sensitive skin as I earned a slow, loud moan in my ear. _

"_Do you like that?" I purred just below his ear as I rocked my hips once again going slower than before earning another wonderful groan. "Do u like it when I do that Embry?" I asked again teasing him as I rocked my hips another time as I lifted his shirt over his head. "Common Embry" I whispered huskily in his ear "do you like that or not?" this time I jerked my hips against him fast and hard and smiled an innocent smile at him and then I ran my top teeth over my bottom lip. _

"_I-I love it!" he quietly growled out as he jerked his hips up against mine causing me to moan with him. "These really have to come off" Embry unbuttoned his black jeans, I stood up carefully not to fall off the deck into the water behind me, both of my feet were still on each side of him I slid my under wear down as far as they would go with my legs opened on each side of Embry, my skirt was still on, I held onto Embry's shoulder with one hand for balance as I lifted one leg out of them. I lifted my other leg up over the water and let them fall into the lake by accident. _

_Embry already had his pants down a little bit, his penis standing up out of the top of his boxers. Just as quickly as he has got his pants undone he had his hands running up my legs, one hand rested on my hip then slowly made its way to my behind and squeezed it in his hot hand as his other hand made its way to my front. His middle finger slipped in between my folds rubbing of my clit lightly then he slipped it up into me causing me to call his name out into the wind. _

_He pulled it ask out tracing into my folds again before bringing his finger to his mouth and stuck it into his mouth. I bent down to my knees straddling him again, his rock hard cock sitting between my legs touching me wanting to be let in. his hand he had just in his mouth slid around my waist as his other reached in between us and lightly rubbed him self along me as he took my lips in his again. _

_I don't even know him, what am I doing? My sane side suddenly thought at totally the wrong time. I didn't care I needed this. I needed him right now. _

_His cock then slid up into me quickly with a jerk of his hips, a loud moan escaped my lips as I slumped into him. The pain was over bearing I couldn't stand it. He tried his best not to move but his whole body shook trying to keep control of himself._

"_Just go" I breathed. _

"_N-no, are you o-ok?" he struggled to reply._

"_Ya, just start moving" I commanded. He kissed my lips lightly and then my forehead then he lifted my hips for me. He moaned as he lifted me and slowly let my hips fall back down. The burning was still there screaming profanities; my eyes were squeezed shut keeping in tears that wanted out. _

"_Hey! Embry, is Isabella still with you?" a voice melted out of the darkness, my eyes opened wide as Jacob came into view of what was going on between Embry and I. _

_Embry seeming not to hear Jake raised my hips for me once again then pushing them down meeting my thrust down, a moan slipped out of my lips as the pain was replaced with pleasure. _

"_Me-" I was cut of as he thrust up into me pushing deep into me, his hands on my hips tightly pulling me down. "stop" I managed to get a word out but he didn't pay attention as he rammed himself into me again, a heat was starting to ignite in the pit of my stomach and thighs. Everything seemed to go quiet, I couldn't move it felt so great. When he shoved into me once more the hot lava pooled over and throbbed as he came deep in me and bit the crook of my neck kind of hard but it felt pleasurable in that moment._

_The darkness was then filled with our heavy breathing and moans echoing across the lake that reflected beautiful shining stars._

_I didn't dare to look at the end of the dock to see Jake with a confused look wondering why he was jealous. _

"_Someone's there" I whispered into Embry's neck. _

"_they'll go away" he told me hinting to Jacob to go away..._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
